Death Korps of Justice: Vindication
by Kamakasie
Summary: LIIVI thought that he and his wife were the only ones on this earth that knew about the Grim Darkness of the 41st Millenium. That was until they saw the Justice leagues newest associate, Krieg AU of Lord-Of-Change's Death Korps of Justice.


**Hi everyone first off i would like to thank Lord-Of-Change for allowing me to write this AU of his fantastic story Death Korp of Justice and secondly for writing most of Krieg's Dialogue.**

**please enjoy the story **

* * *

Smog, LIIVI had come to realise, was one thing that no matter where he went was always there. It always seemed to hang around cities, bearing over, as though it were watching over the city, that he now stood watching from the top of a high rise. However the smog here was tame as it enveloped the city and as LIIVI watched over the city he felt a sense of calm that he had never felt in his life before. His life before this world was a series of battles followed by preparations for the next battle. That had changed when he had met her.

'Her' was the Eldar Farseer Taldeer, the leader of the Eldar forces on the Lorn V campaign and the Kronus campaign. His faith told him he was a heretic for fraternising with the raven haired Xeno and his training told him not to trust such a powerful psyker. LIIVI reasoned that his indoctrination by the Vindicare Temple must have been faulty, his emotions not properly suppressed and his heart not cold enough. He was supposed to be a tool for others to use, a mindless weapon and a thing to be feared. Now he was his own tool, his mind became his weapon and he would be feared for a new reason.

LIIVI had been fleeing the Imperium for two years with Taldeer , the most recent run in had lead him to his current situation.

"Taldeer!" LIIVI called over the sound of las beams and bolter rounds coming from the dense forest "how long until the webway gate is opened!?"

"It is close LIIVI" came her voice, even under the stress she sounded perfect "I feel The Great Enemy approaching!"

"Chaos" LIIVI spat "that will complicate things"

"It will complicate things more if I cannot concentrate" Taldeer warned him as she continued her rituals to open the Webway

"for the Emperor!" came a cry from the Forests as the Storm Scions charged from there covered positions. LIIVI's Exitus rifle jumped in his hands as he took the head off the first man and through the shoulder of the man behind him. Switching to his customised Exitus pistol he carefully aimed down the iron sights and gently squeezed the trigger, allowing the silenced three round burst to pepper the eyes of a scion raising his lasgun to fire. His hands were swift in their movements to switching targets, all of his bullets landing on their target.

"LIIVI, it is ready!" Taldeer called as white energies crackled like lightening as the portal opened

"Acknowledged!" came his reply as he let an expended clip slide out into his hand and then put it carefully into a pouch. He slammed a new clip into the bulky pistol and began running towards Taldeer. As he approached, Taldeer began to clutch her head in pain.

"They're here!" Taldeer exclaimed in panic "LIIVI hurry!"

As fast as LIIVI moved it was not fast enough. As he ran crackles of purple energy streaked out behind the white from Taldeers portal. A dark laughter began and as LIIVI reached it a Warp Portal opened within the webway portal. With a crash like the sound of an earthshaker landing next to them, LIIVI and Taldeer were vacuumed into the warped webway. They had travelled for what seemed liked days in each-other's arms, sure that Chaos was going to take their souls. When they finally landed they stood on an archaic world. A world that was free from warp influence and free from the shackles of the imperium.

They were finally free.

LIIVI was ejected from his musings by a small buzzing in his headset and the voice of his lover, now wife (a concept LIIVI would never thought he would experience), had hailed his vox frequency.

"LIIVI" she said to him as soon as he connected, wasting no time on words both of them knew already "I'm still at work, and will likely be late home, are you out on a hunt?"

"Not yet, I'm standing on top of our building now about to start" LIIVI replied as he slung his Exitus rifle over his shoulder "why, am I needed?"

"no, Lofn is staying with a friend and I'm sure you can feed yourself" Taldeer answered "just be wary, I've had a few clients come through about the Justice Leagues new associate, they call him Krieg, he is now active within the Los Angeles area and most of the clients are filing against his usage of excessive violence"

"I've heard about him in the underground circles" LIIVI nodded to himself "brutal, cunning and unrelenting"

"You're going to hunt him down aren't you?" she asked almost accusingly

"I'm not going to kill him if that's why you are referring too" LIIVI said as he began to move over the buildings the Stealth suit fitted to his body caused him to seemingly disappear "I have a hunch that he may be one of us"

"One of us?" LIIVI could almost hear Taldeer raise an eyebrow from the vox "you mean…."

"That he may be from where we are from, our past universe" LIIVI answered "I'm not positive I just feel like I should know him"

"Know him?" came the skeptical reply "an ex assassin perhaps?"

"No not like that" LIIVI replied almost frustrated "I just feel as though we would recognize one another"

"I understand LIIVI, it is a strange familiarity that I have felt" Taldeer sighed "I felt it as soon as he entered this plane of existence"

"So you can understand my interest in finding him" LIIVI replied to her more as a statement than a question

"I do understand" his wife sighed "just do not expect more than you receive"

"I expect to be hunting this man down for a while" LIIVI admitted to his wife

"Then hunt well LIIVI" she mumbled "and stay safe"

"As always" LIIVI answered, the closest he and his wife came to showing love on a regular basis.

As he ran, the noises of the city became drowned out and the only thing he heard was the sound of his own regulated breathing and his feet hitting the roof of the building. He leaped from building to building as he ran and occasionally stopped to gain his bearings with his rhythmic breathings never rising. Using the crime reports to find the worst area he sat on the roof of one of the corners of the area.

And then he waited.

21:39 his target came barreling around the corner directly after a crook that had attempted to escape from him. The crook was tackled to the ground by the very familiarly uniformed vigilante and was brutally beaten while being interrogated. LIIVI recorded the event on his helmet and began scanning on all spectrometers of his suit. As his suit scanned the boy, LIIVI saw his hunches confirmed, the way the man fought was restrained and he was certainly trying not to kill the crook but LIIVI could see the force behind the fists.

LIIVI's hunch was certainly correct, it was someone he knew. A Korpsman of Krieg. LIIVI stayed to watch Krieg brutalize the crook before his spectrometer picked up on someone closing in fast, a Meta human. The one that landed wore gaudy green tights and dared call himself a part of a military, The Green Lantern Hal Jordan, LIIVI already had all of his information and watched intently as he floated down to stop Krieg brutalizing the criminal more. LIIVI frowned, whatever was being said between the two, the Green Lantern was not pleased and the korpsman was getting tenser and tenser.

"They mustn't be pleased with his brutal activity" LIIVI mused to himself "and he mustn't be pleased with not being allowed off his leash"

He watched as the Green Lantern took the crook and flashed off into the night and the korpsman was left standing there. LIIVI himself disappeared into the night having gathered the starting point for his evidence on finding out more on the enigmatic Korpsman.

LIIVI had arrived back in his apartment later that night, just after his wife had gone to bed. He took off his stealth suit and packed it in the lead casing to hide it from the eyes of any psykers. His gun he simply dismantled and put right at the top of the wardrobe he and his wife shared in their rather large penthouse. He wandered back out into the bedroom and slid on a pair of plain underwear and slipped into bed with his wife. His arms wrapped around her lithe form and she shuffled a little to allow him to get closer to her.

"I take it the hunt went well?" she mumbled to him half asleep

"Indeed it did" LIIVI replied to his wife laying his head close to her ear so he didn't need to raise his voice

"Your hunch was correct?" she asked him

"it was" he said to her simply the embrace of sleep washed over him "I'll tell you more tomorrow morning before you go to fetch Lofn from her friends place"

* * *

"Papa!" a small voice shook LIIVI from his sleep "Papa wake up!"

"I'm awake now" he grumbled lightly "you can stop shaking me Lofn"

"I know but mama said that I could tell you all about my sleep over" piped the small half Eldar girl excitedly she hopped up on the bed next to her slowly awakening father. Large green eyes peered into his sleepy brown ones. "Plus you said you would tell me another story of you Back Then last night but I missed it"

"That I did" he sighed and sat up and looked to his 9 year old daughter "and yes I'll tell you another story of Back Then, do you remember the promise?"

"I promise that what passes from your lips to my ears shall never pass through my lips to another's ears" she smiled and giggled, despite the silliness of the promise she had never told anyone about the stories or about the truth on where her family was from. "Now your turn to say your promise"

"Alright, alright" LIIVI smiled at his daughter as she sat on the end of his bed "I promise that what passes from my lips to your ears is absolutely and completely true. Now have I told you the story of the obnoxious Commissar?"

"No papa" Lofn said excitedly at a new story "what happened"

"Well, this was before I even met your mother and was serving with the Guard" LIIVI began "I was tasked to follow the orders of the local commander, unfortunately the commander was slain in combat and the only one left to take command was the Obnoxious Commissar"

"Why was he obnoxious?" Lofn asked interested

"Well first of all, he bellowed orders right next to me that made no tactical sense and treated me like a common Ratling sniper" Explained LIIVI "made me waste thirty Blessed rounds on common sergeants"

"The ones that take years to make?" she asked

"The exact same ones" he said with a nod "now it was the third day of his command and he was waving his gun about ordering the death of some minor heretic leader and I had finally decided I had enough"

"What did you do?"

"Well the next target he began yelling for me to shoot" LIIVI smiled slyly "I waited"

"You waited?"

"Yes, I waited because he got closer and closer to my face yelling louder and louder" LIIVI says coming close to the climax of his little story "and when he was nearly touching my helmet I fired my rifle. The sound of it if firing sent the little bugger reeling backwards grabbing his ears and when he was about to start yelling the red hot casing ejected and hit him right on the cheek, leaving a nice big scar"

"Papa!" Lofn began giggling "that was mean of you!"

"Ah my daughter" LIIVI smiled "that's the secret of life"

"It is?" Lofn asked confused "to be mean?"

"Not quite" he said to his daughter sagely "in life you need to learn what is worth fighting for and what is not"

"And me and mama are worth fighting for?" she asked her father

"Till I drop dead from exhaustion" LIIVI smiled "now go on, I need to get up and make breakfast"

"Yes papa" Lofn smiled and ran out of the room, the sounds of her small feet running down the hall followed her. LIIVI arose soon afterwards and slid on plain clothes and walked out to where Taldeer sat at the table with a few stacks of paperwork which she was sorting through and writing on. LIIVI would never get over how amazing Taldeer looked when she had her hair tied back as she did at the moment and at how elegant she managed to be at all times.

LIIVI walked up to the counter, where a fresh pot of coffee sat, and poured him a cup. After he had taken a sip of coffee he walked to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

"I have a lot of data to sort through today" LIIVI said to his wife as Lofn ran around the kitchen making her own cereal "I'm going to need to sift through and analyze my data on the Death Korps"

"Ah, one of the human automatons?" Taldeer asked and signed some papers

"No" LIIVI took a sip of his coffee and sat at the table "he seems to be more zealous and emotional than other Krieg soldiers"

"You think there is hope for him?" her eyes flicked up momentarily "you think he can be saved?"

"Maybe" LIIVI said in thought "I need to compile some more data before I make my decision"

"Very well" Taldeer shrugged and took a sip of the tea that sat next to her "I need to go into work early, could you take Lofn to school today?"

"Of course" LIIVI replied looking gat their daughter who was struggling to get the cereal down from one of the top shelves "need some help their Lofn?"

"It's okay I can get it" Lofn replied, her voice strained as she reached for the shelves at the top before LIIVI walked over and pulled it down for her.

"papa, I said I could get it" Lofn huffed

"So I heard" he replied and set the cereal on the bench for her "but I had a strange feeling you might need some help"

Lofn stuck her tongue out playfully at her father who rolled his eyes and ruffled her head.

"I'm taking you to school today so eat your breakfast and then get everything prepared" LIIVI said "we leave at 0800 alright?"

"Yes papa" Lofn replied as she poured her own cereal.

LIIVI looked out the window of their penthouse over the Golden Gate Harbour and lost himself in thought. How was he going to pin this man down and what would he do once he did?

It had been a few weeks since LIIVI had first seen Krieg and within those weeks he had compiled information on him that would rival the great detective, Batman, himself. It was humorous to him how these super humans thought they could hide who they really were from the world, the fact they could hide what they really were. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan, they all were idiots and he had files on all of them. They all had weaknesses and he had profiles on them all. However this time he was going to study the latest member, Krieg.

LIIVI sat down at his desk, with another coffee in hand, and sifted through one of the neatly organized drawers until he found what he was looking for. He removed a small square device with two slots on the front and a wire with a USB connector on the back and put it on the desk. He booted up the custom made desktop he had built for himself for his compilation of information with security so strong that it was completely off the grid and hidden.

The only downside was that it was very slow to start up so LIIVI had plenty of time to collect the data chip from a separate drawer before the computer came online. After 5 layers of authentication LIIVI slotted the chip into the small device and began sifting through a hundred regiment names before coming to the Death Korps regiments. His information was outdated by at least 10 years, meaning that he would need to run through some information before he could find out who the korpsman was.

Sifting through them he inserted the code that was stitched into the side of the korpsman's uniform to find out the Regiment he was a part of, the 503rd the siege regiment. Using the fact that the last person to own that uniform was 35 years old and the fact the person in the suit was a small amount taller than its old owner was, he figured that the gear must have been passed on to the current wielder. Checking the information against his known associates, Young Justice, he inferred that Krieg must have been around 16-17 years old.

Now came the complicated part, he knew how old Krieg was, he knew what regiment he was in and he knew that meant Krieg would have been a child between 5-7 by the time he left. What LIIVI didn't have was anything afterwards, his data was far too outdated and more than likely incorrect. So he analyzed the footage for anything more he might have missed. As he sifted through the footage he began thinking to himself, working out logically how he could puzzle out Krieg's identity.

LIIVI looked for children born on Krieg 5-7 years before he left, then he removed those that were known to have died shortly into their lives which narrowed his search down to over 100,000 people. He then set his search parameters to male, which again narrowed down his possibilities to around 55,000 young men; this was narrowed down further by setting parameters to young men to be indoctrinated into the 503rd siege regiment. This left LIIVI with just over 500 candidates to sift through, a number still unacceptably high. LIIVI sat staring at his screen with furrowed brows as he pulled open a few different files and looked through it quickly and growled to himself.

LIIVI sighed to himself and ran his hands down his face as he continued his search but quickly realized how he was wasting his time. He rummaged through his draw again and pulled out a data slate where he had digitally stored information about Krieg. He cycled through news reports, newspapers, the Justice Leagues official fan club for any data, that took months for him to compile that could lead him to Krieg's identity.

Then he found it, the small news report he had been looking for.

Joker in L.A., Justice League associate known only as Krieg has been taken to a secret location after running into the infamous psychopath, The Joker. A spokesman from the Justice League has stated that he is in a stable condition and is expected to recover despite the gruesome torture he received at the hands of The Joker, police already have the area cordoned off and are collecting evidence on the whereabouts of where the Joker disappeared off to.

LIIVI glazed over the rest of the information and smiled to himself, he had found the way to pin Krieg to one of the candidates. He began typing in his coding to get into the L.A. police department and very soon he had the medical records for every case for the past few months on his screen.

He searched for the case he was looking for and found the paperwork from the police who had come across the scene of Krieg's torture. Only one blood type was found one that could not be pinned on anyone on the combined records of the entire world's police departments and so it was simply put down as Krieg's blood.

LIIVI had found his way of finding a match through blood.

He took the information he needed and plugged it into the data he had and after but a moment a single match came up

769355-637566-Keled.

Now he had all the information he needed to approach Krieg or rather, he thought, Keled.

* * *

"Please! I've told you already, I know nothing! I'm innoceAAAAGHHHH!" those were the tormented screams of another lowlife Krieg was busy interrogating.

"Wrong answer," he responded coldly to the bound man lying on the ground, crying like a newborn babe. "Now, I have broken all of your fingers, both of your legs and I have completely shattered both you kneecaps. How many more body parts must I destroy before you finally decide to tell the truth?" the inquiry was met with even more sobbing.

"I can't tell you! They'll kill me if I do!" the sniveling man protested. Unfortunately for him, Krieg was not known to be merciful. Grabbing the man's chin in a painful grip, he forced him to look straight into his masked face.

"And by the time I will be through with you, you will beg for death's sweet release," he growled threateningly, ramming a knife into the man's shoulder to give credibility to his statement. Waiting until the man had stopped with his infernal screaming, Krieg then resumed the interrogation.

"Well?" he demanded harshly, receiving only more crying from the man. That served to burn up whatever shred of patience that was left in Krieg.

"Very well then. If you will not talk, then I suppose that tongue of yours serves no real purpose," he commented, reaching toward the man's mouth. That spurred him on.

"Alright! I'll talk, I'll talk!" he screeched like the devil himself was upon him. And people said that he lacked the ability to motivate others.

"Then talk," Krieg ordered, still holding the knife in his hand. At this stage, the man was too fearful to offer resistance.

"They're going to meet again this very evening! At his penthouse! That's all I know, I swear!" he screeched in fright. A moment of tense silence followed, with the man fearing for his life the whole time.

"Thank you, your cooperation is most appreciated," Krieg finally said before he knocked the scum unconscious. With that done, he walked away with the intent of returning to his hideout. Needed to rearm and resupply in preparation for an attack. But even as he navigated the deserted alleys, Krieg suddenly felt a strange and foreign feeling coming over him, nagging at the back of his mind. He instantly slowed his pace down, suspicious eyes roaming across his surroundings.

He was on edge, not because this feeling was strange to him, but because this was not the first time he felt its presence. It came and went, one moment invading his mind like a splinter in his brain, the next all but gone. For over a week had he been plagued by it coming and going as it pleased, often at the most inappropriate times.

What concerned him the most however was this sense of familiarity that this feeling brought with it. To describe it with mere words was all but impossible, no matter how hard he tried, but it just felt like he should be familiar with whatever it was. It honestly unnerved him, made him wonder what sort of devilry could possibly be at work here. He almost considered calling the Justice League and request assistance on the matter.

He ruthlessly squashed that idea before it had time to root itself. He may fight alongside these filthy xenos and heretics, but there was absolutely no way he would ever besmirch his pride as the Emperor's loyal servant by wilfully asking for their help. No, whatever was the cause of this, Krieg would deal with it himself. And woes betide anyone who dared get in his way.

Lo and behold, someone did get in his way, but not in the manner he had expected. A figure stepped into Krieg's path, seemingly melting right out of the very shadows, and came to stand right in front of Krieg. Instincts took hold, and he instantly had his shotgun up and aimed at the stranger's face.

"Identify yourself" he ordered coldly, finger lightly resting on the trigger. The figure wore a cloak, hiding his appearance from Krieg, and that alone made Krieg wary of him.

"You are 769355-637566-Keled, of the Death Korps of Krieg's 503rd Siege Regiment?" the stranger questioned, catching Krieg completely off guard. It almost made him drop his gun in shock, but he regained his senses quick enough.

"How do you know that?" he demanded to know, the tiniest hint of anger seeping into his voice. This stranger had better pray that he had a decent answer. For if he did not, he would get a rubber bullet to the head. But once again, Krieg was struck speechless when the stranger threw his hood back, exposing a Vindicare Assassin helmet.

"I am LIIVI, of the Vindicare Temple, and as a fellow human and believer of the Emperor, I must apologize," the assassin announced, confusing the hell out of Krieg.

"Apologize for what?" he asked, never lowering either his guard or his gun.

"For this," that was all the warning Krieg received before the assassin struck. Krieg had been trained as a soldier since the day he could walk. He had survived a war and received personal training from Black Canary herself, arguably one of the greatest martial artists on this Earth. He had survived encounters with the likes of Joker, Sportsmaster and even the infamous Deathstroke the Terminator. He never even had time to pull the trigger on his gun before the assassin had him disarmed and knocked unconscious.

* * *

LIIVI watched Krieg through his spectrometer as it signaled he was waking up. Krieg's body stiffened as a signal he had woken fully and then pretended to be unconscious once more. Krieg was testing the zip ties that held him very subtly by flexing. LIIVI was impressed, but with his legs and arms zip tied at the angles they were it would not be broken. LIIVI walked up to Krieg and tapped his head with the top of his pistol.

"I know you're awake Keled" LIIVI said, his helmet modulated his voice to be unrecognizable and robotic "so don't bother trying to deceive me"

With slow deliberate motions Krieg raised his head and tilted his head.

"You have questions" LIIVI said "ask"

"Why did you tie me up?" Krieg asked firstly "we are both men of the Imperium are we not?"

"Because I didn't think you would trust me" LIIVI said as he walked around to cut his ties "as I would not trust you if I were in the same position"

"You are correct" Krieg affirmed. After LIIVI cut Krieg's ties the two sat on the roof staring at each other.

"You have more questions I assume?" LIIVI asked Krieg after a while.

"Indeed I do" Krieg replied.

"Then again I say, ask" LIIVI rolled one of his shoulders.

"You are a Vindicare assassin correct?" Krieg asked hopefully.

"Indeed I am" LIIVI nodded.

"Does that mean the Inquisition has found a way to this backwater Earth?" Krieg leaned forward expectantly.

"Well" LIIVI let out a sad breath. "I certainly hope not"

"What?" Krieg asked concerned "why!?"

"I am a fugitive from the Imperium" LIIVI replied "and a fugitive from the eyes of the Inquisition"

"What did you do?" Krieg asked warily tensing "what caused the Inquisition to hunt you?"

"It is a long story, Krieg, so I will be brief" LIIVI sighed "I am a faulty assassin, I was not properly brainwashed to remove all emotions, I still possessed the ruthlessness and unflinching faith yet I could still feel attraction, I could still feel love"

"You fell in love?" Krieg asked confused "I cannot see why it would cause the Inquisition to hunt you ruthlessly, and I cannot see why you would run like a coward"

"I ran because the one I fell in love with was an Eldar Farseer" LIIVI caught the fist that was hastily swung at him.

"Heretic!" growled Krieg before having his arm twisted with ease by the superior fighter.

"You are correct" LIIVI replied forcing Krieg to his knees "to you and to the Inquisition I am a heretic, possibly not the worse kind but still a heretic"

"You betrayed your kind!" Krieg struggled to remove himself from the assassins grip "a heretic is a heretic and heretics must be purged"

"Keled I want you to listen to what I say and listen well" LIIVI sighed "this world, this entire universe is beyond the Emperor's light, the false Chaos gods have no influence here and there are no mention of Necron tomb worlds, Ork Waaagh's or Tyranid hive fleets"

"What you say is heresy!" Krieg began struggling once more "nothing is beyond the emperor!"

"Use your mind Keled!" LIIVI urged Krieg "the heresies in our universe that you would damn do not exist here, you call me a heretic in a universe where heresy simply does not exist and has no basis here!"

"What are you talking about?" Krieg grunted.

"Despite what you might think I still pray to the Emperor, I still believe" LIIVI said to Krieg "but unlike you I don't hold the dogmatic indoctrination as his law, I hold his belief as law"

"And what might that be" Krieg scoffed.

"I believe in Humanity" LIIVI said with conviction "and no matter what you think we both swore to serve Humanity and that's what I have been doing"

"By fraternizing with a Xeno!?" Krieg accused "your heresy says differently about your loyalties to humanity"

"This coming from the boy who works with the Justice League?" LIIVI almost mocked.

"A necessary evil I'm afraid, but I hold no delusions like you" Krieg turned his head "There will undoubtedly be a day when the Justice League must be exterminated for the betterment of humanity and I will be there to do what is necessary, there can be no love between Xenos and Humans"

"Do you truly understand your own hypocrisy Krieg?" LIIVI retorted "do you even understand what it means to be human?"

"I assume you know better than I would heretic?" asked Krieg rhetorically.

"I understand much more than you do Keled" LIIVI said using Krieg's birth name "to be human is to be flawed, even the Primarch's were not perfect and they were supposed to be super human. Every human is flawed because we are all different. To be human is to accept this and fight for what is right and just, so can you tell me in all your knowledge that it is right and just to stand by a standard of seeing the world as you do when this is not even your world?"

"What I believe has no relevance. You are right; I know nothing of what it means to be human, because I discarded such notions a long time ago." Krieg boasted "I am but a tool, a weapon, designed to serve the Emperor in all my actions and by the Emperor's decree, all xenos are enemies of humanity, and must be exterminated."

"If you think you are a tool you are sorely mistaken, a tool is something useful, you are a sacrifice. I am a tool Keled, you were always taught you were fighting in glory and that death was redemption. I was taught to shoot from the shadows, that to die without killing my mark was a failure." LIIVI retorted "you live your own heresies by fighting alongside Ogryns, Ratlings and the Durmeraug. The Xeno, M'gann is from Mars, the Mechanicus' home planet, the mutant Aqualad is classified in the guardsmen primer as being 'salvageable for usage in war' due to his human visage and loyalties and Superboy by even the most strict of the Inquisition would be considered a valued asset"

"What is it that you are trying to do?" Krieg asked after a silence "Make me turn to heresy, just like you have done?"

"It's true I was a heretic in our universe, it pained me to see myself as such." LIIVI answered after a pause. He let Krieg go and watched as he stood back up "all I am trying to do is speak to you as someone with experience from both our universe and this one, if you want to truly help Humanity let go of your needless hatreds."

LIIVI and Krieg locked visors, two unrelenting killers from a warring universe, and neither moved.

"by no means do I suggest you fall in love with one of those you hate and by no means should you be friendly to them" LIIVI finished and walked to the edge of the building "All I suggest is that you work as a unit would, you are only as strong as the weakest link and if you believe yourself to be the strongest then I suggest you pull everyone to your level."

"Why" was Krieg's final question?

"Because when you are ordered to hunt me down" LIIVI gave Krieg a two finger salute "you're going to need all the help you can get"

LIIVI activated his Chameleon suit and disappeared into the night.


End file.
